100 Theme Challenge
by Rose-Storm28
Summary: So I decided to do a 100 theme challenge. Warning it contains huge amounts of fluff, fun, action and minor amounts of swearing and a few OCs. Requests are open, read the note inside for further details.
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys. So I got bored and decided to do a 100 Theme challenge.

Anyway requests are open.

(But a song is needed for inspiration)

* * *

Her breath came out in ragged pants. She had her knife pressed against his throat as she pinned him against a tree. His eyes were not on her but focused over her shoulder, staring at his own blade she had managed to kick out of his own hand, at the expense of a gash to her leg.

This wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't do this. Not to him. He was the only one who had ever understood her properly.

"Shadow" The name crossed her lips as she exhaled. Her rainbow eyes focused on his blood ones, trying to ignore that a liquid that exact colour was trickling down her leg.

This whole thing had started months ago. Eggman had managed to take his memory away and force false memories into his head. He had started going after her and her friends ever since. During that time she had put up even more barriers. Her eyes had locked out everyone, no one could read them, not that they ever could. Even now, without his memories, Shadow had seemed drawn to her. Always singling her out from the others. Like now.

"Please, Shadow" Tears pricked at her eyes as his stoic expression met hers. It wasn't the normal expressionless face he wore when she was trying to annoy him, the one that would end with the corner of his lips twitching as she fell into fits of laughter, no. This was much more intimidating. More cold.

The others had said he was dangerous like this. A threat. But she knew that he was still in there and he just needed help. They had ignored her. Tails had tried to explain that his mind was gone. That there was no way scientifically possible that they could get the old Shadow back. That's when they decided.

She had to kill him. She was the only one he would let close enough. But she couldn't.

Her hand shook as she brought her hand up and aimed her knife above his chest, ready to pierce his heart. Shadow didn't flinch, just regarded her with a cold amusement.

One lone tear trickled down her lilac cheeks as she tried to steady her hand.

'I can't she thought' She thought miserably 'I can't kill him'.

She clenched her eyes shut as her fingers curled around the blades handle until her knuckles turned white.

"Shadow, please you have to come back to us" She begged him but his facade didn't change.

They purple female bit her lip as she made her decision.

She backed away from him, as if he had burnt her, and threw her knife as far as she possibly could. With her back to him, she embraced herself.

"I can't do it, Shadow, I just can't" She spun round, sending her long quills flying, regarding him with misty multi-coloured eyes "Please you have to remember, all those times you stayed up late with me when I couldn't sleep. and we just stared at the stars while you listened to me go on about stupid nonsense, the time when Manic and I pranked Sonic and blamed it on you, Or the time I got you to smile for the first time" Her voice got more and more desperate "It was just an upturn of your lip but I caught every detail of it, You were looking at me like I was from another planet but you told me that was made you curious about me" Her eyes searched deep into his but nothing changed. She turned away, hanging her head, she couldn't pull him together with words that she wasn't even sure he was listening too.

"_**Pathetic!"**_

She gasped at the menacing tone he spoke with. It sent a chill up her spine and caused her to recoil further into herself.

"You think that your words will be enough to stop me?" He drawled out, a deep chuckle echoed in the back of his throat "I am the Ultimate Life form and I shall destroy this planet and no one can stop me!".

He ran at her and before she could defend herself he had re-enacted the earlier display only the other way round. Him pinning her against the tree, his hand clamped around her throat. "Such a pity to end it like this" His voice was husky as he growled in her ear, unfazed by her desperate clawing at his hand. "I thought you were going to supply a bit more amusement, I'm disappointed, I should have gone after that blue hedgehog".

"S-Shadow" She croaked, trying to get some air in her system.

It was just his name but why did it cause such a reaction. Was it the way she had said it? The way she had fought for her breath to say it, the way her voice was thick with emotion? It didn't matter. All he knew was that it had triggered something. A memory. A young girl, lying on the floor covered in blood. _Maria_. That was her name. She had made it him promise something. To protect the world. It was the his memories came tumbling back to him, like someone had open the floodgate holding back a damn. He remembered everything she had said. All those nights sitting on her roof staring at the stars as they talked, memories he held close to him.

His eyes widened as he realised what he had been doing, his hand releasing her immediately. She fell to the floor, gasping for air, as he backed away from her.

"Fauna" He whispered her name softly.

Fauna lifted her head and regarded him with wary eyes.

"Shadow?, Are you back to normal?" Her voice was small, as if she was afraid anything louder would cause him to turn back.

A nod. "I think so" was his gruff reply. "But are you crazy, Fauna? I could have seriously hurt you!".

"You mean you were worried about me?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes at her as he walked towards her and kneeled in front of her "Of course I was worried about you". His bluntness shocked her but before she could reply he stood up and offered her his hand "And just what was Faker thinking sending you out here to kill me, Oh chaos help him when I get my hands on his blue behind".

Fauna smiled at her male companion, glad that he was back to his old self, and she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet as he took out his chaos emerald. She gripped his hand tighter as she was consumed in the familiar ray of light engulfed her.


	2. Just Give Me A Reason

Hey Guys this is number two in my 100 theme challenge

This was requested by **ThisisaFanfiction**

The Song is 'Just Give Me A Reason' By P!nk

Here you go, sorry about the long wait

Hope you enjoy

Requests are still being taken just give me a basic plot line and a song for inspiration please.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armour. Her escape from the place she once called home. Then again, she wasn't supposed to be like this. She was Rouge the Bat. Re-nowned jewel thief and G.U.N agent. She was the breaker of hearts, the apple of every mans eye.

She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Like he was the world hanging from a thread in front of her. Like he was the only thing that could bring her any sanity.

She sighed as she stuffed the last of her clothes into her suitcase before slamming it closed and zipping it up. Their relationship had taken a turn for the worst. Instead of being there for each other they had begun to tear at the others heart, scratching and clawing at it, with their harsh words and empty threats.

But today she'd had enough.

She was leaving him.

Rouge lifted her suitcase onto the floor and turned towards their bedroom door, stopping short when she saw the red figure leaning in the doorway, a confused frown stuck on his face.

"Rouge?" He asked, taking a step into the room "What're you doing?".

Her heart leapt into her throat. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be out sparring with Sonic. She was going to leave and he wasn't going to see her go. She was going to leave a note before she left. It was cruel but she didn't want to be here when she broke his heart.

"K-Knuckles" She swallowed, as if she was trying to swallow the pip of guilt that was rising in her throat "You're here".

"What?"

It was then his plum eyes landed on her suitcase. They widened slightly, reflecting her pain and sorrow, before they snapped up to meet her own. She stood up straighter, building up her barriers once more. She had let down her barriers around him once before and she would rather no one saw that side of her again.

"You um...going somewhere?" His chuckle seemed partially broken. It just pained her further.

"To stay with a friend" Her reply was short. And he knew her well enough now to know that that was because she was trying to hide her emotions.

"Who?"

"Amy"

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Of what?"

"Just because Knuckles!" She finally snapped but before her tongue could strike any deadly blows it was caught by her teeth.

"No, Rouge, Because of what?" His own infamous temper was rearing it's ugly head. She knew that this was going to get ugly very quickly; so she took the high road.

"Nothing you need to know" Her hand found her suitcase handle and she gripped it, knuckles turning white "Now move out of my way". She made her way to the door, luggage wheeling behind her. Knuckles moved out of her way, seeing as both of them would get hurt if he decided to stand his ground.

He followed her through the house until she reached the door. Her hand had just touched the handle when his unspoken question burst out in a quiet plea.

"What did I do, Rouge?".

All her movements stopped. He swore he could hear her heart drumming painfully against her chest. He hoped she would stop and stay with him.

But that was the thing with Rouge the Bat.

If something hurt her she distanced herself from it.

Her hand turned the handle and she pushed the door open before she stepped through it.

Her reply was short and almost inaudible, but he could hear every fibre of sadness dripping from it.

"You loved me"

And with that she shut the door.


End file.
